Fallen Angel
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for Alexandria. Someone has kidnapped her and wants something, but she refuses. Is it worth it? Rated T for some reason. May contain spoilers for New Girl.
1. Part 1

_**Fallen Angel**_

**Summary: Somebody has kidnapped Alexandria. He wants something she refuses to give, but is the consequence worth it?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own South Park (do you really think a sixteen year old would?) I do own Alexandria.**

**Warning - Some language, but its South Park so what do you expect? **

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandria's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where the hell am I?<em> That's the first thought I have when I open my eyes. I study my surroundings as carefully as I would study an artifact from ancient times. At first glance I am in a dark room, but once my eyes adjust I can make out a few shapes. I try to concentrate on the shapes but my head screams in protest. I grit my teeth as I try to grab my poor head. And when I say try, I mean lift my arms a fraction of an inch before realizing I'm tied to a chair.

"What the hell?" I ask out loud.

_How the hell did I get tied to a chair?_ I ask myself. I struggle in the chair for a second, but it's useless. I survey the bonds as best I can in the darkness.

Wrists? Tied. My arms? Bound to my sides and tied to the chair. Legs? Only my ankles are tied. Ok, I can use my legs to my advantage.

_They really should have tied my calves to the chair_. I smirk to myself. You never underestimate your opponent that is a sure way to fail.

I begin planning my escape when a door opens, light flooding into the room. I quickly take advantage of the light while I can. It appears I am in a basement, the only exit is the stairs. Which currently has a person walking down them.

I wait to be sent back into darkness, but the light stays on even after I hear the door shut. Ok, that means I have more time to study my opponent. I think to myself as I slouch in the chair. I lower my head to the point it looks like I'm still out conscious but I can still see the stairs.

The person walks down the stairs and pauses at the end of them. I lift my eyes up to look and bolt upright. "Kione? What the hell, man?" I shriek.

The ninja bastard looks at me in surprise. "Alex? What are you doing here?" he asks me with pure shock in his voice.

I glare at him. "Drop the shock dude, that's a pussy act. Why the hell am I here?"

He holds up his hands. "I was just offered the job, I didn't know you would be down here." He says honestly.

"What was the job?" I ask struggling against my bonds.

"I didn't think to ask…" he mutters looking at the ground.

I glare at him and he looks at me guiltily. How many times had I told him to ask what the job was before agreeing? This is exactly the thoughtless behavior that had me playing nurse for 2 weeks.

"I see you have halted conversation, does that mean we can get to business?" a chilling voice asks. Kione twirls around and comes face to face with the Prince of Darkness himself.

"Damien, I should have known." I spit out angrily.

"You shouldn't let such raw anger steal away your beauty, Princess." He smirks as he walks towards me.

"You do realize you basically stole that from Skye in Harvest Moon Cute, right?" I ask him, I really want to hit him for being a total douche but sadly I'm still tied to a damn chair.

He steps in front of me. "You have something I want, Alexandria." He says darkly, "And I want it now."

"Demon boy, I suggest you back up." Another voice calls out. I turn my head to the right and see my boyfriend on a couch. His wrists and ankles are tied but not as much as I am, then again I am more dangerous than he is. He also had what appeared to be a bandana around his neck, looks like they gagged him with it.

"Cartman? Are you ok?" I ask not taking my eyes off of him. He smiles gently at me and glares at the other two.

"Why the hell are we here?" he yells at Damien.

Damien sighs. "I would have thought even a fat-ass like you could figure it out."

I shoot my tied legs out and nail Damien right in….well, the place where the sun don't shine. He gives a girly scream and falls to the floor clutching himself.

"He's not fat, he's big-boned." I growl at the fallen demon, "Lay off my boyfriend or next time I cut them off."

"Calm down, Alex. You cannot blame the devil boy, your boyfriend really is fat." Kione says calmly helping Damien up.

Damien attempts to stand up straight but his face shows pain and disgust. "You will regret that, Princess." He says darkly grabbing my face with one hand forcing me to look at him. I really shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help spitting in his face, so I did.

Now Damien has never been one to hurt people physically, its beneath him, but he backhanded me across the face and sent me and my chair falling to the floor. I cried out in pain as the shock wore off and my brain acknowledged that I had been hit.

"Alex!" I hear Cartman and Kione shout. I raise my head to see Cartman struggling to break free from his bonds and Kione leaning down to pick me off the floor. Once my chair and I are upright, Kione turns to Damien.

"Listen buddy nobody, and I mean nobody, is allowed to hit her. Now what the fuck do you want with her?" he yells angrily. Good old Kione, always quick to protect his little sister…well technically I'm not his sister, he is just such a great friend that it feels like he's my big brother.

Damien sighs and looks at me. Blinking through the tears of pain, I see his eyes full of passion and lust. "I want Alexandria to be my bride. I have for quite some time, but thought we would marry the traditional way. Be friends, fall in love, etc. But, fat-ass got in the way."

"Wh-what?" I manage to squeak out. I look at the demon, he was being absolutely serious. I lower my head as if hiding a blush. "Damien…I don't know what to say."

He rushes over to me and sits on his knees in front of me. "Say yes, Alexandria. We could be so happy together, and I could teach you to control your powers."

"R-really? You could do that?" I ask in awe.

"Alex! You're not considering this are you?" Cartman screams at me, he is struggling to break free even harder than before.

I turn to the demon in front of me. "Can I be untied from the chair?" I ask seductively as if that sentence was my answer.

Damien snaps his fingers and Cartman and my bonds light up in flames. I stand up and smooth out my skirt. I then dodge Damien and throw myself at Cartman. I check every inch of him for any sign of damage.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I ask hurriedly as I go into nurse mode. Ever since my parents and siblings died I have been worried about being left alone, so I freak out over everything.

"I'm fine," he assures me, "but you aren't going to marry that guy are you?" he looks at me with such sad eyes. It breaks my heart, in fact it was his eyes that made me fall in love with him. To everyone else they were cold and emotionless, but to me they were warm and gentle.

I look away guiltily. "I'm going to have to." I say sadly. "Unless someone proposes before Damien does, I'm marrying him." I wish it didn't have to be like that but demon and angel cultures were much stricter than Middle Earth cultures.

Cartman gets this look on his face. "So…if someone proposes before he does, you have to marry them?" he asks slowly. I nod my head.

He begins to dig through his pockets when Damien decides to grab my waist and pull me towards him. He brushes my cheek lovingly with his hands. "You don't know how happy I am." He says softly to me. I turn my head away.

This is killing me, I don't love Damien. I love Cartman, but if this is what I had to do to keep him safe…well dammit I wasn't going through with the marriage. I would get Cartman and myself out of this mess.

I turn to Damien with a new flame in my eyes. I growl at him. "Listen Damien, I don't like you and I don't want to marry you."


	2. Part 2

Damien's face turns hard and his hands begin to glow a dark red aura. "I don't think you have a choice, pet. If you refuse me," he threw a hand out towards Cartman, catching him in a red bubble, "I'll kill your boy-toy, and your friend." He finished trapping Kione in a bubble as well.

My normally ocean blue eyes glow an electric blue and my body is surrounded by a blue glow as well. It becomes so blinding that the boys all had to shield their eyes, but I didn't care. I felt the warmth caress my body. My chin length blonde hair grew down to my knees. My…well…my chest and ass got bigger, but in a flattering way. I felt to lumps coming out of back, two beautiful white angel wings sprouted out and wrapped around me as my final transformation took place.

The light became so blinding that even I had to close my eyes. When I opened them we weren't in a basement anymore. We were in an arena, the ground under my bare feet was grass while the rest was black rock. There was an intense heat surrounding us. I look around, and discovered we were in Hell.

Cartman and Kione were still trapped in the bubbles but it had become one giant bubble. I guess in this battle they were my prize if I won, and if I lost I would be Damien's bride.

I look over at Damien, he is dressed in a black robe that went nicely with his red bat wings, devil horns, and tail. Looking down at myself, I realized that I was wearing a white dress. My hair was braided and had blue-green ribbons in it. There was a white veil behind me and had blue rose petals threaded through it.

"Angel/Demon Alexandria, also known as Angel Shekinah, are you ready to battle?" a booming voice calls out to me. I turn to look and see God, Satan, and my real parents next to him.

"You can do it baby!" my mother yells out to me. I bow to her and my father. Then I nod to God showing I am ready.

"Demon Damien, also know as Prince of Darkness, are you ready to battle?" God asks in his booming voice. Damien nods and launches himself in the air.

"Begin!" Satan and God shout in unison.

I gently kick off of the ground and float in the air waiting for Damien to attack, we all know I won't attack him. He speeds at me with his aura beam charged. At the last second I surrender myself to gravity, evading his attack. I flap my wings a couple of time and watch as Damien ran into the magic barrier encircling the battle grounds.

"I won't hurt you Damien." I say strongly, "Why don't we end this and go back to South Park? We'll forget all about this."

He picks himself up off the ground. "I'm not going anywhere without you as my wife, Shekinah."

He shoots a beam of energy at me, I shriek and try to dodge it but it hits me in my waist. I plummet to the ground, I would have gotten hurt even worse but something caught me. I look up at my rescuer and see none other than Jesus. He lowers me to the feet and grins at me.

"Hey Shekinah, how's the fight?" he asks.

"What are you doing here? This is between me and Damien." I ask him as I eye Damien rushing at us. I concentrate hard and throw a ball of blue energy at him, sadly I miss so I grab Jesus and launch us into the air. I sail over to where Cartman and Kione are, gently setting Jesus on top of the bubble which he pops. My friends scream as they begin to fall but Jesus does something with his hand and they all land on a platform.

"Hey Mihr, Cartman. Enjoying the fight?" Jesus asks.

"Dude, my name isn't Mihr. I revoked my Angel title, remember?" Kione says.

"That's right, you and Shekinah wanted to live on Middle Earth with your friends."

I'm starting to get pissed. "MY NAME ISN'T FUCKING SHEKINAH!" I scream, "MY NAME IS ALEXANDRIA ELIZABETH McCOY!

I was so pissed that when Damien hit me with an energy ball, I went insane. My blonde hair went black and ragged, like someone had sloppily cut it with a steak knife. My eyes turned red and the flowers in my train wilted. My wings turned black and a streak of energy burst in my hand turning into a whip.

I had reverted to my demon form! In angel form I am in compete control, but sadly I have no control when it comes to my darker side. I can't control my body or anything, I can only watch and listen. My body launched a full out attack on the demon in front of me.

"Pitiful demon child." I heard myself say. "Do you really think you can defeat me when I'm in demon form?"

Damien screams a battle cry and tries to throw a punch at my body, my body laughs coldly and easily deflects the hit. My body charges up a dark red energy ball and slams it into Damien's head, causing him to fall backwards and hit the barrier.

My body soars into the air and begins speeding towards Cartman and Kione.

_What are you doing? You won, now give me back control! _I scream in my mind.

**Why give you back your power, Shekinah? Why return what can cause the name Lillith to be the most feared name in the universe?**

_Okay, 1) this is my body. And 2) my name isn't fucking Shekinah. Do I fucking look like I'm full of unity or unconditional love? _I scream at my body.

**Touché, but do I look like someone who searches for children to kidnap or kill?**

I swear if I could I would have given my body a stare. Who the hell was Lillith trying to fool, Damien? Hell no, this is Alexandria McCoy we're talking about.

**Your silence is a point taken. I guess I can wait for my turn at world domination, take back our body. **With that I began to glow until I was back in my angel battle form. Sometimes being a half angel half demon child was weird.

I let gravity do its thing and lowered to the ground. Cartman and Kione run up to me and give me a spine breaking group hug.

"Alex, that was amazing!" Kione cries. I smile softly, I really didn't want to be a downer but I did want to make sure Damien was ok.

"Alexandria."

I turn and see the fallen Prince limp over to me. I examine the damage and it looks like a torn wing, a few scrapes, couple bruises, and a sprained ankle. I meet him the rest of the distance and kiss his lips. Cartman shouts in protest but as when I pull back, Damien is as good as new.

"Healing angel kisses." I say smiling, "Greatest power I ever got."

"I guess this means you won't be my wife." The Prince of Darkness says sadly.

"That's right demon boy, hands off my girl." Cartman growls as he puts a protective arm around my waist.

"I really would like to be friends Damien, but I don't want to be your wife. I'm sorry, but I love Eric. We were made for each other." I say gently as I look in my current and possibly only lover's gentle chocolate brown eyes.

Cartman captures my lips and give me a congratulations kiss. Since we are in public view I try to back away, but he wraps one hand around my neck leaving the other on my waist. Despite what I want, my eyes close in bliss. This is exactly what I love, him making me feel like I'm the only girl in the world.

"This was totally worth getting kidnapped." Cartman says when he pulls away.

"I should hit you for that." I say somewhat sarcastically.

Cartman bends down to one knee and pulls out a ring. "Alexandria McCoy, will you be my one and only lover for the rest of my pitiful mortal life?" he asks me.

"Pitiful mortal life? Your life is anything but pitiful." I say angrily, I then give him a smile and hold out my hand. "And yes, I would love to."

His grin is so huge I swear his face will break. He slides the ring on my finger, the diamond looks like a blue rose. Like it was literally carved into a rose and the silver band was the stem.

"Definitely worth getting kidnapped." I say as I throw my arms around my boyfriend's neck. I kiss him on the lips and smile happily. I really loved him, I must if I was willing to deal with this almost every week. The crazy adventures I mean, not the proposal.

"I can't wait to rub it in Kenny's poor face." He tells me with his evil grin on his face.

I can't help myself I slap him upside the head, and the I kiss him again. Totally worth being kidnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Can somebody please tell me what the fuck just happened? This isn't what I intended at all! well to be honest I don't know what I was expecting...this was just an excuse not to work on summer school homework *blushes*<strong>

**I have been researching angel and demon names for future ideas. Here are the meaning for the ones found in this one-shot.**

**Shekinah - Angel of Unity and Unconditional Love.  
>A female who always stays close to humankind, inspiring mortals to be fair and just (<em>guess that's why she is dating Cartman), bringing balance and harmony to our minds and spiritual nature.<em>**

**_Mihr - Angel of Friendship  
>(His name is basically his job) Serves humanity by granting platonic love, companionship and friendship. Encourages us to heal broken friendships and also responsible for bringing people together who have similar life aspirations. (Guess he works double time for Stan and Kyle's friendship ;D )<em>**

**_Lillith - A fallen angel who searches for children to kidnap and/or kill._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well thanks for reading my horrible attempt of a one-shot. I'm not really good at this yet, but you should read my other fanfic <span>New Girl.<span> I consider it to be my best work so far ;3_**


	3. letter

**Dear readers,**

**OMG! So sorry! **

**I accidently updated the wrong story! The recently posted chapter was actually the second chapter to Fighting Back, my American Dad fanfic.**

**I feel so bad for making you excited for more or even confused. Again so sorry!**

**Princess-of-Your-Doom95**


End file.
